


Let Me Spoil You

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Eliott likes to spoil his hedgehog, Eliott's family is rich AF, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: 5 times Eliott spoiled his boyfriend + 1 time Lucas gave him something money couldn't buy
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Let Me Spoil You

**Author's Note:**

> What the title says 🥰
> 
> Shout out to Smiledemaury for the idea 🥰 It's not exactly what you asked but it's your request that inspired me this so I hope you like it 🥰❤🥰
> 
> So if you guys enjoyed this, please let me know. Comments make my day ❤💜❤
> 
> And if you have requests, leave it in the comments and I'll try to write it 🥰

Money has never meant anything to Eliott. With his mother being a neurosurgeon and his father being a lawyer, he grew up with everything he could ever possibly ask for. Even after he first moved out to live on his own, they kept on paying his rent and sending him money every week for groceries and other little things. After meeting Lucas, he realized though as much as he didn't care about money, he could make his boyfriend's life much easier with it.

_1_

The first time he does is soon after they get together. They're supposed to meet up at his apartment after Lucas' classes ended as Eliott had the afternoon off but just as he's getting out of the shower and starting to get everything ready for a date night, he receives a message from the videoclub he sent his resume at a few days ago. The owner wants to meet him for an interview and Eliott immediately says yes. As he runs to catch his bus, he remembers to warn Lucas so his boyfriend doesn't have to wait for him.

 _To: Lucas_ 🦔❤  
_Sorry but I'll be a little late, I got an interview at the videoclub_ 😁 _Cross your fingers for me, love you_ ❤❤❤

It's not that he needs the job but it would be nice to not entirely depend on his parents anymore. Sure, it's not with the salary there he will be able to pay his rent himself but it's a step.

He only gets back home two hours later, quite literally bouncing with excitement. The interview went on as well as it could possibly be. His hopefully maybe future boss and him went along really well and Eliott can't help but be confident he might have gotten the job. The only thing he's worried about though is his boyfriend. Lucas hasn't answered him which isn't like him at all and when he tried to call him after getting out of the videoclub, it went straight to the voicemail.

He climbs up the stairs and he freezes when he finds the younger boy sitting on his doorstep.

"Lucas?" he immediately worries as his boyfriend stands up. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"You forgot we had a date," Lucas accuses him although his voice is laced with more sadness than anger.

But that doesn't make sense. He warned him he wouldn't be home unless…

"No, look," Eliott explains as he digs out his phone out of his pocket and shows it to him. "I told you I would be late."

Realization seems to flash across his face and his face remains unreadable as he slowly takes his own phone out of his backpack and oh…

"What happened?" the older boy wonders as he runs his finger across the cracks on the screen.

"Basile may or may not have decided he was going to race us to our usual table at lunch. I stumbled and dropped my phone and I didn't manage to turn it on again since then."

Fuck! That explains everything. Sighing, Eliott immediately pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug he feels Lucas melting into.

"Sorry for having been mad at you," he apologises with a pout after pulling back. "Today has been absolutely and then that thing with my phone and in the end I thought you had forgotten about me and I just-"

But Eliott doesn't let him finish. He cups his cheeks and pulls him into a gentle, reassuring kiss.

"No need to apologize," the older boy tells his boyfriend after pulling back, shaking his head. "You couldn't have known."

Lucas sighs and bumps their foreheads together, keeping them pressed like this for a few seconds.

"What are you going to do about your phone now?" Eliott wonders, brushing a wild strand of hair out his boyfriend's big blue eyes.

He shrugs and suddenly looks embarrassed, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I have no fucking idea," he confesses. "My father still hasn't sent me money this month. My rent is late again and I had to borrow money from Mika to pay my share of the the groceries and there's no way there's still gonna be enough left after I repaid him for me to buy a new phone!"

By the time he's done, his whole face is a dark shade of red and his hands are shaking so Eliott can't help but take them in his, soothingly rubbing his boyfriend's knuckles.

Unlike him, Lucas has never had too much money and he knows it, selfishly feeling a little glad as otherwise, he wouldn't have had trouble getting beers back in January and Eliott never could have lured him to his place. But sometimes, it's during moments like right now the older boy is reminded of just how precarious his boyfriend's situation is and he intends to do something about it as soon as he'll be sure it won't spook him.

For now though, there's other ways he can use his money to help him…

"Let's go!" he suddenly declares as he goes back down the stairs, pulling on Lucas' hand so he's following him.

"Where are we going?" the younger boy asks, although he isn't resisting being dragged along.

Eliott snorts and looks back over his shoulder with a smirk.

"You'll see!"

Bug when they reach their destination half an hour later, Lucas' eyes grow wide as he shakes his head and tries to leave only for Eliott to hold onto his weight, stopping him from going anywhere.

"No Eliott!" his boyfriend argues, looking more embarrassed than angry. "I can't!"

"Why not?" Eliott asks with a sincere smile, truly not seeing the problem. "That's my parents' money. They send it to me so I can buy what I want and right now, I want to spoil his boyfriend."

Lucas looks like he's got something else to say but Eliott doesn't let him even open his mouth before bumping their foreheads together, their noses brushing against each other's.

"Please Lucas," he pleads the younger boy in the softest, most gentle tone he's capable of. "I just want to spoil the boy I love. I want to take care of you the same way you take care of me when I'm not feeling so good."

Eliott knows it's not fair to use that voice he knows Lucas is completely weak against but all is fair in love and war. For a few seconds, it seems like Lucas is going to say no again, but Eliott knows his boyfriend better than that. He sees the way his features are starting to soften, the way the corners of his lips twitch up until he's smiling.

"Okay," he finally concedes, nodding before pulling the older boy into a kiss.

Grinning widely and bouncing with excitement, Eliott intertwines their fingers together and they walk into the shop.

An hour later, Lucas is now the owner of the most recent iPhone with a brand new contract, including more data than he could ever possibly need. Eliott doesn't even think twice before slipping his debit card in and typing his NIP. Lucas deserves the best and he can give it to him.

"I'll pay you back," his boyfriend tells him as they're making their way back toward Eliott's apartment. "I don't know when, but I'll figure something out and I will-"

But Eliott isn't having any of it. He shakes his head and plasters himself on the younger boy's back, burying his face into Lucas' neck and pressing a kiss right over his pulse.

"I'm not going to take a single Euro from you," Eliott warns him, chuckling. "Besides, it's very selfish of me but I needed you to have a phone so I can still be the first person to wish you a good morning even on the nights you go back to the flatshare rather than stay with me."

Lucas giggles and leans back against him, the tension slowly leaving his body. It's a start though. They've got a long way to go before he lets Eliott spoil him the way he deserves and the older boy knows it. Baby steps.

That night, as they're cuddled up on his bed, Eliott gives his boyfriend a key to his apartment so if something like that happens again, he won't have to wait on his doorstep like he did today.

And if the next day, Eliott pays Lucas' share of the rent as well as his debt to Mika, making him promise to not tell his boyfriend about it before telling him to call him directly the next time Lucas' rent is late, well, that's just between the two of them.

_2_

The next time is more casual. He wouldn't even consider it actually spoiling his boyfriend. The whole thing is very selfish of him in the end but he can't help it.

It's his grandparents' fiftieth wedding anniversary so for the occasion, his family is throwing some grand fancy party, the kind of he and Lucas have to get dressed up for. However, it turns out that his boyfriend doesn't have anything he deems fancy enough.

"Your whole family is going to be there!" he tells Eliott as if he had forgotten about it. "It's the first time I'm meeting anyone besides your parents! I have to make a good first impression!"

Eliott tries to make him calm down, that it's not what he wears that matters the most but how he is so it's a given they'll love nearly as much as Eliott loves him but Lucas isn't listening. In the end, his boyfriend tells him he'll borrow something from one of the boys and they agree for Eliott to pick him up at the flatshare so they can leave for the reception together.

And it's not that Eliott doesn't trust his boyfriend's fashion sense but he knows his insecurities and that as beautiful as he would look wearing pretty much anything, he's not going to think so. Besides, it's the first time Eliott gets to show Lucas off to his family and he wants to make his cousins jealous so he takes it upon himself to find him a suit. He knows Lucas' measurements approximately so he orders it from the same shop he got his own.

The day of the party finally rolls by and Eliott is more than ready. He can't wait to see his boyfriend all dressed up. He gets himself ready at his own apartment and then makes his way over to the flatshare, bringing with him his gift for Lucas.

Just like he had expected, Lucas is breathtaking but his face falls when he sees Eliott's own suit.

"Fuck!" his boyfriend swears, anxiously pulling at his hair. "You can't do that! Look at you! How am I supposed to go with you when you look like you're about to walk down a catwalk at the fashion week or something?"

Eliott snorts at the younger boy's half compliment and lays down on the bed the black suit bag.

"I knew you would say something like that," he admits, smiling, "and I also know there's nothing I could say that possibly make you believe me when I say you're the gorgeous one. So instead, I brought you a little something."

Lucas glares at him but slowly pulls down the zipper of the bag and lets out a scream when he sees it.

"No way! It's too much! I can't-"

"You can and you will," Eliott cuts him off, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him closer. "Those are just clothes. It doesn't mean anything. I just want you to not stress yourself too much and to enjoy the day with me."

Lucas takes in a deep breath and Eliott can tell he's still debating with himself so he continues.

"I just want to spoil you, baby," he whispers, brushing their noses together. "I love to spoil you. Please, just let me do it. Please."

It's not fair and he knows it but Lucas finally nods, making Eliott's smile widens as he pulls him into a kiss.

"I trusted the woman there for what colors to pick to go with your eyes," he explains as his boyfriend start unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He offers Lucas to give him some privacy so he can change but his boyfriend just snorts and throws his pants at him.

"There's nothing here you haven't seen already," he teasingly reminds Eliott who smirks.

A few minutes later, it's no longer the younger boy but rather Eliott himself who doubts he can actually make it to the reception, at least without getting an embarrassing boner at the mere sight of his boyfriend all dressed up.

He makes a mental note to go thank the women at the shop as the suit does fit Lucas perfectly. The white shirt does make the blue of his eyes pop up even more than usual while his pants are making it hard to look away from his boyfriend's ass.

"How do I look?" Lucas asks, his voice laced with nervousness as he checks himself in the mirror and Eliott chuckles.

He immediately steps up behind his boyfriend and wraps himself around him, resting his chin over his shoulder.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" he whispers against the shell of his ear, playfully nibbling at the lobe. "Now I can perfectly picture our wedding."

Lucas chuckles and leans back against him, rocking his ass back against the growing bulge in his Eliott's pants. They've still got time before they got to leave for the reception after all…

His family does end up absolutely loving Lucas and at the end of the evening, his grandparents ask him if they can expect to go to their wedding anytime soon.

_3_

The third time it happens, Eliott is nervous. Over the last few months, Lucas has slowly started to let him spoil him from time to time but today is different. Today is just not a phone or a suit. Today, Eliott is asking him to move in with him.

They've been together for nearly a year now. Most of Lucas' stuff is already at Eliott's place. His clothes have found their place in the older boy's closet and drawers, he has a toothbrush and a bottle of shampoo next to Eliott's ones in the bathroom, some stuff he likes to eat are now in the cupboards of the kitchen. All of his neighbors know Lucas' name and his landlord has even asked the week before if they were planning for him to officially move in sometime soon so they could add his name on the official paperworks.

But the truth is Eliott doesn't want to share his old apartment with Lucas Too many bad memories. Lucille. Chloé. Their horrible double dates. The episodes he's spent locked up in there, thinking he's lost Lucas forever. He wants to start anew with him. Create new memories in a new place. Christen their new apartment. Throw a housewarming party.

He's even found the perfect place. It's closer to his university and to the prep school Lucas has his eyes on for after graduation. His boyfriend would only have to take a single bus to go to high school. There's a park nearby in case they ever get a dog so they could walk him or her, nice restaurants he can imagine bringing his boyfriend to on a date, a grocery store. The place couldn't be any more perfect.

And the apartment itself is just amazing! It's huge, much bigger than what anyone their age can normally afford but not everyone has the chance to have his parents either, parents who would adopt Lucas as their own already, parents who have already commented once or twice while his boyfriend wasn't there that "Lucas Demaury" has a nice ring to it.

But before that, he wants to live with him. Have their own place to call home, to not have to wonder if Lucas will go back to the flatshare at night or stay at him. So one afternoon, he texts Lucas to meet him as he's got something to show him before giving him the address. His boyfriend tries to get more info out of him with promises of what he will do to him in bed later but Eliott keeps his mouth shut.

At exactly 17, the older boy spots his boyfriend making his way up to him, visibly nervous about Eliott's surprise but Eliott shakes his head and grins.

"Hey!" he excitedly greets him, crossing the distance between them to pull him into a kiss.

"Hi," Lucas greets him right back, as he finally starts to relax, the tension melting off his body. "So, what's your surprise?"

Eliott giggles and kisses him again before leading him into the building. He guides the younger boy to the elevator and presses the button to go to the fifth floor.

"Where are we?" Lucas tries to get out of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer with a childish pout on his sinful lips.

"You'll see," Eliott assures him with a soft kiss right as they reach their floor and they exit the apartment, both of them giggling like children.

They walk inside the apartment and Lucas' breath hitches in his throat as he takes a look around. Floor to ceiling windows looking over a park, a fully equipped kitchen, enough place to invite everyone and throw a movie night, a master bedroom with a walk-in closet, a bathroom with a shower cabin as well as a bathtub they can both lay down in together.

"What is this place?" his boyfriend asks him, looking from one side to another.

"Just a little surprise I've been eyeing for a while," Eliott explains as he steps up behind him and plasters himself all over his back. "What would you think of living here?"

Lucas tenses and spins in his arms so they're looking at each other. Surprise flashes across his eyes, followed by confusion and then disbelief.

"You have to be kidding me!"

But Eliott shakes his head, grinning widely as he brushes their noses together.

"You've only got one word to say and this place is ours," he whispers, tightening his arms around his waist. "We're pretty much already living together with all the stuff you've got at my place. I just want this to be more official, a brand new start."

"But this place is huge!" Lucas points out, motioning around them. "Way too big for just the two of us! We can't afford it!"

"We can!" Eliott argues before taking a deep breath and letting go of the younger boy's waist so he can cup his cheeks. "Please, Lucas. Let me take care of this for you. Let me take care of you."

His boyfriend doesn't seem totally convinced yet so he keeps speaking.

"We're near university here and prep school. We have everything we need nearby. Please, Lucas. I love spoiling you so let me do it, please."

Lucas seems to consider it for a moment and Eliott holds his breath until the younger boy sighs happily and nods but before he can say anything, his boyfriend presses a finger to his lips.

"If I have to hear a single sugar daddy joke from the guys, we're breaking up!"

And Eliott just can't help bursting into laughter as he lifts Lucas in the air and spins him around. His boyfriend's giggles fill up the places and Eliott closes his eyes, feeling tears of happiness welling up in them.

They're really doing this. They really are moving in together.

"I love you," he whispers, his heart swelling up with love. "I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you too, Eliott," Lucas says right back, tightening his legs around the older boy's body. "I love you too!"

_4_

The fourth time it happens, it's a necessity. They both need it, now more than ever. The last few months have been rough on them with school, work and probably one of the biggest depressive episodes Eliott's had in years. Now though, there's only one week left and then it's spring break and they both already took off work for two weeks so they can enjoy some nice time off just the two of them as well as their bed.

At least, that's what they had planned until just this morning when Eliott saw on the TV it's supposed to rain through the whole next two weeks in Paris. It's not that he doesn't like the rain but he'd like to enjoy time outside with his boyfriend. It's been too long since he got to enjoy the way the sun makes Lucas' skin glow early in the morning.

That's why he doesn't even hesitate before turning on his computer and starting to look for a romantic getaway. His boyfriend has left early in the morning to go see his mother who hasn't been feeling well either recently. Eliott would have gone with him but only one person is allowed to visit at the time and since he was working until late last night, Lucas told him to stay home.

It's now 10 o'clock which means his boyfriend should be getting home soon, probably with breakfast the way he knows him but he's still got time left

It doesn't take long for him to find exactly what he's looking for. Two weeks in a cabin with a breathtaking view of the nearby forest and river in Indonesia. A quick look at the price for the hotel and the flight there has him chuckling. Lucas will have a heart attack if he ever sees it so he better never learns it.

He has just enough time to download a few pictures before the front door opens and his boyfriend walks inside. Bouncing with excitement, Eliott immediately goes up to him and pins him against the wall, crushing their lips together. Lucas squeals in surprise but he immediately relaxes in his embrace, kissing him back.

"Hi!" he happily greets him, brushing their noses together. "How is she?"

"She's doing okay," Lucas explains although Eliott can hear a hint of sadness in his voice he wants to chase away. "One minute at the time, right?"

"Exactly," the older boy reassures his boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

He doesn't stop kissing him until he can feel all the tension leaving Lucas' body and then he guides him to the living room where his laptop is still turned on, displaying pictures of the vacation resort. His boyfriend's breath stops when he sees it and Eliott wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he starts explaining.

"What do you say we go there for our spring break? I know we had planned to just relax here for two weeks but after those last few months I think we deserve something nice and I really want for you let to me spoil-"

He never gets to finish his sentence though as Lucas jumps up, kissing him as Eliott feels his lips stretching into a smile against his.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's go!" he says as soon as he pulls back.

Eliott's grin widens as he pushes out of his boyfriend's face a wild strand of hair.

"We can leave on Friday evening just after your last class!" he explains as he picks Lucas up who secures himself by wrapping his legs around Eliott's waist.

His boyfriend nods and sighs happily, cupping Eliott's cheeks before bumping their foreheads together.

"I'm not going to ask but I guess that trip is pretty expensive."

He doesn't want to lie so he nods, not taking his eyes off Lucas'.

"You know," the younger boy admits with a nonchalant shrug, "I'm about to legally have to call you my sugar daddy."

Eliott throws his head back laughing and pulls Lucas into another kiss as he starts walking them to their bedroom. Considering they're not going to spend spring break with it, they better enjoy it now.

_5_

The fifth times comes naturally. It's been a long time coming, something he's been thinking about for years now. Like Idriss and Sofiane won't stop teasing him, it's surprising he didn't do it already but Lucas is graduating soon so now might just be the perfect moment Eliott has been waiting for.

It's their anniversary and just like they always do, they're spending the evening there. It's not raining tonight though, but snowing and he takes it as a sign from the universe that maybe it's time to take a step forward.

They're sitting down on the heavy blanket they spread in the tunnel, sheltered from the snow, enjoying a bottle of wine while feeling each other strawberries dipped in chocolate and Eliott knows this is what he wants for the rest of his life.

"Come on," he urges his boyfriend, standing up as he playfully slaps Lucas' thigh. "I have an idea."

Chuckling, the younger boy does as he's asked and stands up, letting Eliott drag him out of the tunnel. It doesn't take long for a thin layer of snow covering their shoulders as well as their hair, snowflakes slowly falling around them.

"What is it?" Lucas asks him, still giggling as the older boy brings them to the exact same spot where they first kissed.

"What? You're scared of the snow too?" Eliott teases as he stops walking and takes a deep breath.

His anxiety must show as worry immediately flashes across his boyfriend's eyes.

"Are you okay, my love?" he asks as he takes Eliott's hands in his, tangling their figers together.

"I'm better than okay, baby!" he truthfully answers, his smile widening. "Ever since I met you, you've been making me the happiest person in the whole universe. Every day I get to wake up next to you feels like a dream, the best dream I could ever make. I love you Lucas! I love you so fucking much and if you'll allow me, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you!"

He pulls the box out of his pocket and kneels down in front of Lucas who's hands immediately goes up to his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Eliott opens the box, revealing a large band made of white gold encrusted with diamonds. the inside is engraved with "Pas peur" as well as their anniversary date.

"Lucas Lallemant, will you marry me?"

The words are barely out of his mouth before he finds himself laying on his back in the snow with his boyfriend straddling his lap, attacking his mouth with his own. The kiss tastes like the tears of happiness that are now rolling down both of their cheeks.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to marry you!"

Giggling hysterically, Eliott pulls the ring out of the box he had managed to not drop when he was tackled by his boyfriend- no, his fiancé, and solemnly slips it on Lucas' finger.

"Of course it fits perfectly!" the younger man teases with a watery chuckles as he takes a moment to admire it. "How do you always do that? Why do you still do that?"

"Because I love you."

The answer comes to Eliott as naturally as breathing

"Because I love you and I love spoiling you. i love taking care of you and I'm so grateful you're allowing me to take care of you!"

"I love you too!" Lucas whispers right back before pulling him into a kiss.

_+1_

Money has never meant anything to Eliott. It can't buy what truly matters. Happiness. Health. Love. Especially not love. It never could have bought him today either. Probably the happiest day of his whole life except for the day Lucas said "Yes, I do!" to him. And it's not something he gave to his husband either but rather a gift Lucas gave him.

His cheeks are now starting to hurt but he's not about to stop smiling anytime soon. It feels like it's all he's been doing since the moment that little tiny scream echoed against the wall of the delivery room. It's been a few hours now and as exhausted as he had expected to feel, the last thing he wants to do is to go to sleep and have to look away from their little angel.

He's sitting down in a chair, shirtless as he craddles their daughter up to his bare chest. Lucas has been absolutely perfect the entire time. From the minute they found out he was pregnant to delivering her without any epidural, he's never stopped doing absolutely everything he could to make sure their baby girl would be in perfect health and his efforts have not been in vain considering how perfect Sophie is. A head full of dark brown hair, two big blue eyes although Eliott is not yet celebrating she might have inherited Lucas' eyes as they might change color through the next few months, a powerful set of lungs, ten little fingers and just as many toes. Beautiful isn't strong enough to describe how gorgeous she is.

"Isn't that right, baby?" he whispers, careful to not wake up his husband who has succumbed to exhaustion an hour ago.

But after spending half of a day in active labor, he more than deserves some rest. After all, he's brought an angel into this world.

"I love you so much, baby," he must repeats her for the hundredth time since she was born. "My little angel! I can't believe you're finally here!"

She makes a face Eliott has seen so many times on her Papa's face he has to slap a hand over his mouth to not burst into giggles

"You're absolutely beautiful, Sophie! And you look like your Papa so much! I'm never going to be able to say no to you, am I?"

"You won't," Lucas suddenly answers in a sleepy tone, startling Eliott. "You were gone for her the minute you heard her heart beat at the first scan."

Looking away from their daughter, Eliott looks up and finds his husband's eyes already on him.

"Shit!" he curses before slapping himself for swearing in front of Sophie. "Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

But Lucas shakes his head and smiles before reaching up, running a finger through their daughter's thick brown curls.

"This young lady did. Or rather her absence did. I've been feeling her move inside me for months so not having her do that anymore is weird."

"I guess so," Eliott whispers, laying a hand over the swell of his husband's belly. "You've been incredible, baby! You did so good!"

"It was a team work," Lucas points out with a smile. "We made her together."

Grinning, Eliott leans forward, pressing his lips on the younger man's, careful to not crush the little wonder in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. the resort I imagine for the trip to Indonesia is like the one Axel once went to. He's still got the picture on his IG (We see his back and he's wearing like boxers/shorts and the room looks MAJESTIC)


End file.
